User blog:Kaushiktalukdar/Twister/OOO Farming (Express Edition)
Things to know: #Twister is a rare drop from OOO aka Omnd-Omnd-Ohk (hate that name). #OOO can only evolve from Badass Savage (Badass Savage --> SBA Savage --> UBA Savage --> OOO) when leveled up by Witch Doctor. #If UB Savage heals (healing trail) instead of turning into OOO when leveled up, it can’t turn into OOO. Just like Vermi. #OOO is extremely rare hence 4p trick is highly recommended. Still it’ll take more than one hour even if using this guide. #Twister’s drop rate is around 20-25%. So 4-5 kills should result in a drop. #Witch doctor will do the tornado/twister act after each level up. #If 2 level ups are performed on any savage within a couple of seconds, the second level up will not be registered. #Witch doctor only levels up the Savage group it is part of. So luring a second witch doctor to another group won’t yield any positive result. #OOO is engulfed in fire so your fire shotgun/plasmacaster won’t scratch his health bar. #He’ll do the twister thing just like Witch doctors from time to time and same time throwing his fire axe. Get hit and YOU.WILL.DIE. Now all we need to find is a bunch of Badass Savage and one or more witch doctor. The more witch doctor there are, the faster the leveling up. There are many areas in Hammerlock’s Game Hunt that has bunch of Badass Savage and Witch Doctor but most are difficult to access or a bunch of savage has to be killed before the Badass shows up. And if using 4p trick, this procedure will backfire really badly as a single Ultimate Badass Savage’s axe throw can easily destroy shield and health of the most prepared Vault Hunter even at non-OP levels. Things we need: #Salvador (OOO is nothing short of a mini Raid with just towering health. Plus his attacks will light you on fire). #Pimperal + Creamer/Ahab or any BFG. DPUH won’t help much. #100 pieces of eridium. #Fanboat. #Hunter’s Grotto. #Patience. Lots of patience. Procedure: #Switch to 4p mode. If you are on PC and use the 4p slider, you may skip switching to 4p mode for now. #Deposit eridium to spawn Dexidious. #Kill any non-badass that spawns before Dexidious. #The last group before Dexidious appears will include 3 X Badass Savage + 2 X Badass Witch Doctor. #If you haven’t already, use slider to switch to 4p mode as fast travelling will reset the procedure. #Grab a fanboat and start running around the group. Make sure not to hit the Savage as being 4p mode + Badass will most likely blow up the fanboat along with the player. Though hitting the Witch Doctor when not doing his twister thingy does little damage to the fanboat. Something that we are going to exploit, a lot. #As OOO is extremely rare, nothing should appear. No worries. Drive the fanboat under the lodge and keep going. A small distance from there should be a catch-a-ride station. Take a left turn and then a left turn again (basically a big U-turn). #Return to the previous area and the Savage & Witch doctor should reappear but instead of UBA it’ll be normal BA savage. We basically reset the group without exiting the game or so. #Now there is a small problem. The 2 witch doctor will level up the group within seconds so the second level up will be wasted. But this small problem has a small solution: Hit one of the Witch doctor with your fanboat. As said above, striking Witch doctor when he is idle will do little damage not enough to blow up the fanboat. #This will cause the Witch doctor to break their synchronized level up and will try leveling up at different times greatly increasing the level up rate. #If done correctly, Badass Savage should turn into Ultimate Badass Savage in under 45 seconds. And as a trip through the Hunter Grotto takes around 30 seconds, one farming run should be over in 1min30sec. 40 farming runs in 1hr. #If you are lucky, OOO will spawn within an hour. If not, keep trying. Just don’t kill the Savage or Witch doctors unless OOO appears. Category:Blog posts